This invention relates to electroacoustic transducers and, more particularly, to intra-concha type electroacoustic transducers which reproduce sounds from audio signals provided by audio devices and the like for listening. The intra-concha type electroacoustic transducers of the kind referred to are effectively utilizable with portable audio devices and can be made to be dual-ear type for adaption to stereophonic mode.